je t'aime
by Loonystar
Summary: After the war, the Trio returning to Hogwarts Hermione and Draco made Head Boy and Girl. The tension is tense and Draco starts to form feelings for the muggleborn but having trouble to coming to terms with it. How will he handle it? How long will it take for him to confess? How will Hermione handle it? Especially since they share a dorm together!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot of the story.. I also realize it has been a very long time that I have been on here and written anything! I apologize in advice, I am pretty rusty but I do hope you can enjoy my story! & BTW My story is based on Dumbledore not dying!

* * *

**chapter one: A new start **

It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts. It was the new school year after the war was over and Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord once and for all. The Golden Trio decided together that it was best that they returned to Hogwarts for their last school year that they missed. They had hoped this year, they would finally get a normal year at school.

They had gotten off of the train and were now walking into the Great Hall for the first time. Hermione Granger walked behind Harry and Ron with Ginny at her side. Since the Golden Trio had missed their final year they were going to be finishing with Ginny, which Hermione was thrilled to be having classes with her.

The Trio and Ginny sat together at the Gryffindor table, while they waited for the rest of the classmates and the sorting to begin.

"Who is the head boy and girl this year?" asked Harry, as he watched other students pour into the Hall. Ron and Ginny shrugged and Hermione sighed. She had hoped with the headmaster knowing that she was going to be returning to school that they would have given her the opportunity.

Ginny let out a small gasp, and pointed to the door. "Look!" she said quietly to them. They all looked over and saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini entering. They both kept close together and didn't look around to anyone as they made their way to the Slytherin table.

Malfoy and Blaise had become close during the war, as their parents were just alike. Wanting something for the children that neither one of them wanted in return, they tried in every way possible to pull away from the Dark and each time, their father made sure to punish them.

Hermione looked over to Malfoy, noticing his features that looked as if he hadn't been sleeping. Malfoy felt the brown eyes on him and looked up making immediate eye contact with Hermione. She seemed to have been lost in his gray, lost eyes when before she realized, Professor Dumbledore was standing up.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." He said to them, as he looked around at all the house tables. "I am glad to say we were able to return to Hogwarts this year. As some of you may be wondering, due to the situation the castle was left in after the war we did not send out the post to announce the head boy and girl. I would like to take this moment before I let you begin the feast to announce who each shall be." He clapped his hands together. "The head girl for this year will be-" he peered over his moon shaped glasses to the Gryffindor table. "Hermione Granger." Everyone around her clapped and patted her back. "Now for the head boy will be Draco Malfoy."

There was a moment of pause around the entire Hall and then the Slytherin house cheered for him. Malfoy was staring at Dumbledore as if something were wrong with him. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind over the fact of why he, of all the other students he was picked as head boy.

"Now, as Head boy and Head Girl I ask after dinner you stay behind and Professor McGonagall will tell you of your duties and show you to your new dormitory." He then clapped his hands together and the house tables suddenly had food piled in the center.

"Malfoy?! Head Boy? This is unbelievable! Merlin's beard." Said Ron angrily, looking over at the Slytherin table. "What did he mean show you both to your new dormitory?!"

"Honestly, Ronald." Snapped Hermione as she begin to pile her plate with her dinner. "If you read Hogwarts: A history, you would know exactly what he were talking about. The Head Boy and Head Girl share a dormitory together. Obviously they have their own room, but share a common room together."

"Hermione, I'm not sure this is even a good idea." Said Ginny and Harry nodded. "It is Malfoy after all."

"Exactly, it is Malfoy." Said Hermione, suddenly getting irritated. Why couldn't they drop it and be happy for her for a moment? She was head girl! Something she had always dreamed about since her first day of being at Hogwarts. "I can handle Malfoy. After everything we have been through, I'm pretty positive that I can handle and protect myself when needed." She looked over to Malfoy again and noticed this time it were him that were staring at her. "Don't you remember, how he didn't give us up at the Malfoy manor?"

Neither of the three around her had a response. The rest of the dinner went by slowly for Hermione as the boys talked about Quidditch and Ginny would occasionally look over to her. When professor Dumbledore stood up to dismiss the students, Hermione bid goodnight to her friends an walked to the front of the Hall to meet Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for the other students to exit the Hall as she looked at the two new Head Boy and head Girl. "I hope that this year the two of you will be able to put your problems aside from one another." she said sternly. "I want you two to be an example that house can unite and be friends."

Hermione and Malfoy both gapped at her, unsure of what was going to happen. They followed her out of the the Hall and up the stairs to the second floor. After going down a few corridors and turning to another at the end of the hall stood a portrait of a woman wearing red with a serpent relaxing on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she asked, with kindness. It took Hermione by surprise, waiting to hear a different voice, as the snake hissed at them.

"Maria, this is our new Head boy and Head Girl." Said Professor McGonagall. "wattlebird." The portrait swung open and the three of them walked into the common room. Hermione felt it oddly similar to the Gryffindor common room. The fire place, the couch and two chairs in front of it that were red. The fire was already crackling and keeping the room warm. Hermione couldn't help her excitement as she noticed their very own bookshelves filled with books that went around the room. On each side of the common room were two other portraits.

"Each one is your own room. Draco your room is the one on the left, Hermione the one on the right. You will need to make your own password up. Now I hope you know the main duties of a head girl. You will let the prefects now their schedule of patrol for the year and make sure other students are staying in line. Please do not disappointment me." she said quietly, looking more toward Draco than Hermione. she bid them goodnight and left them standing there alone.

They glanced over to each other, not sure of what to say. This was going to be an awkward year.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Review please!


	2. Chapter two I saved you

**I do not own Harry Potter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter two. I saved you.**

The next few weeks were hard on Hermione. If Malfoy wasn't treating her horribly, he was ignoring her. After they finalized the planning of the prefects duties for the year, he called her an '_annoying controlling mudblood.' _ And left her sitting in the common room almost in tears.

"I don't even know what I did to make him say that!" exclaimed Hermione to Ginny as they were taking a walk on the school grounds. "I can't stand him!" she said squeezing her hands into fists.

"Why do you even let his insults bother you? Look where it has gotten him! Nowhere. He has nothing anymore. His parents are gone and all he has left is Blaise." Said the redhead as they stopped in front of the lake.

"That is the point, Ginny. We saved him twice during the war! You would think the insults would have stopped at least by that."

Harry and Ron suddenly appeared and Hermione dropped the subject quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about Draco Malfoy in front of Ron for him to become angry and demanding Hermione to drop her Head Girl status to get away from Malfoy again.

"Start standing up to him." muttered Ginny to Hermione, so the boys didn't hear.

"You're right, I know I should. I will talk to you all later." She said and she suddenly was off to her dormitory.

Hermione was sitting at her favorite spot in the library, right in front of the window, with the sun peering through at her fair skin. She had her nose buried deeply in her book enjoying every moment of it.

There was a sudden cough behind her which Hermione ignored. She flipped the page as she heard it again.

"Mudblood!" sneered Malfoy. Hermione turned her head slowly to face Malfoy, her face livid. "You're sitting in my seat."

Hermione stood up and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Listen, _Malfoy."_ She said his name in disgusted. "After us saving you twice during the war you would have thought you would have grown up and dropped the name calling. Perhaps we should have left you in the room of requirement after all." She grabbed her books that were on the table. "Besides, I have always sat at this spot, never once have I seen you sit here!" before Malfoy could even insult her more, she turned on her heel and left the library.

The next morning Hermione was running late from sleeping in, as she rushed out of her common room noticing that Malfoy wasn't around. She ran down the hall to her Transfiguration class when the bell rang. She barged into the classroom as Professor McGonagall gave her a very stern look.

"Ms. Granger, as head girl you should know tardiness is not acceptable." She said as Hermione shut the door and looked around the classroom for an empty seat. Harry and Ron were sitting together, Ginny was sitting beside Seamus.. Her heart felt like it sank to her stomach. The only available seat was beside Draco.

"Ms. Granger are you going to take your seat or are you going to just stand there?" barked Professor McGonagall.

She slowly made her way to the seat beside Malfoy, as he was shooting a death glare to her. She sighed as she sat knowing he was probably angry about the encounter they had at the library the previous day.

"Now today we are going to begin with practicing the _Crinus Muto _spell. Can anyone tell me what exactly that is?" asked Professor McGonagall as she walked back and forth in front of the class.

Hermione's handed shot up immediately. Professor McGonagall pointed to Hermione for her to answer and Hermione couldn't help but to notice Malfoy roll his eyes. "The _Crinus Muto_ spell is a spell that can change the caster's hair color."

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor. Now today we will practice but with the person beside you will be your partner."

Hermione wanted to scream. She looked behind her to Ginny who immediately had an apologetic look on her face. She looked over to Malfoy who looked furious.

It had been the worst hour that Hermione had ever had in a classroom. Not only did Malfoy, purposely turn Hermione's hair purple and her eyebrows green, but he somehow managed to make her teeth larger.

"Mr. Malfoy, that was a completely different spell! Five points from slytherin!" said Professor McGonagall as she fixed Hermione's teeth.

Hermione was so angry by the end of the class, she stormed out not even waiting for her friends. She immediately went into her common room and stayed there the rest of the day.

"Hermione?" she heard someone call as they knocked on the portrait. Hermione ignored them, knowing that it was most likely Harry and Ron but she wasn't in the mood to talk. She was working on her Potions Essay and waiting for the ferret to come in.

As she finished the essay and went over to finalize her writing, the portrait door swung open, Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy walking in. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Granger-" before he could finish his sentence or insult her Hermione slapped him across the face. _Hard. _"WHAT WAS-"

"If ever try to embarrass me again in front of everyone again I will do much more than slapping you!" she said furiously interrupting him.

"Don't you touch me, you mudblood!" she went to slap him again and he caught her hand before she touched base with his cheek.

"STOP CALLING ME MUDBLOOD. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GROW UP?" she screamed in his face. "After everything, you wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me and all you do is continue calling me mudblood!" he looked at her, still holding onto her hand.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't you it was the Weasel!" he glanced at their hands, and Hermione suddenly jerked away and rushed to her room.

Malfoy stood in the same spot for a moment before rushing over to Hermione's portrait and beating on it. "Granger! What did you mean by that?!" he shouted. Hermione sat on her bed, ignoring him. "You can't hide from me. We have patrol tonight together."

Hermione instantly cursed herself. She had completely forgotten about that being tonight.

Hermione skipped dinner that night and didn't come out of her room until it was the last minute to leave. Malfoy was leaning near the exit of the common room waiting for her. She walked over, ready to leave and Malfoy blocked her.

"Are you going to tell me what exactly you meant earlier, Granger?"

"Oh, no mud-blood now?" she asked sharply, ignoring the question he had asked. He didn't respond and didn't move from blocking her way. "If you would please move, before I hex you. I would like to get the patrol over with so I can go to bed." he opened his mouth as if he were going to say something else, but thought against it and quickly moved out of her way and exited out of the room.

"We're patrolling the sixth floor. Pick up your filthy feet and walk faster so I don't have to spend any more time with you then needed." he sneered not even looking over his shoulder. Hermione had her hand wrapped around her wand in her pocket, very close to hexing Malfoy at the spot.

"I'm warning you now, ferret..." she said as she gritted her teeth.

"No name calling, Granger." he said, this time looking over his shoulder as he led the way to the sixth floor.

The rest of the night while patrolling the hallway was quiet between the two. Not one of them said another word to each other and kept their distance as they walked down each corridor. When their patrolling was finally over and they arrived back to their common room, Hermione walked in and slapped the door in Malfoy's face.

"Tough love-perhaps you should try to be more nicer to the poor girl." said Maria as the snake in the portrait with her hissed at Malfoy.

"Shut up, what would you know?" he said, "Wattlebird." this time nearly yelling.

* * *

**I apologize for the delay on this chapter. I had a few personal things that needed to be taken care of! I am back and hope to have another chapter up tomorrow! Thank you! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter three Potion Making

I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot of the story.. I also realize it has been a very long time that I have been on here and written anything! I apologize in advice, I am pretty rusty but I do hope you can enjoy my story! & BTW My story is based on Dumbledore not dying!

* * *

**chapter Three: Potion Making**

Hermione woke up the next morning, replaying the patrolling of the night before in her head. She was still furious at Malfoy for what he had done during transfiguration and not thinking anything of it. She got out of bed to get ready for the day. Breakfast and then potions with the Slytherins. She hated how two days in a row she had to put up with the Slytherins when she already had to deal with Malfoy enough throughout the day as being head boy.

She walked into the common room to see Malfoy already sitting there, dressed for the day and reading a book.

"What are you doing awake so early?" asked Hermione, before she could stop herself from making conversation.

He looked up to her, almost tempted to ignore her but something looked different about her today.

"I couldn't sleep last night. Trying to recall what you could have mean't by what you said yesterday." he said, as he studied her closely. "You look different today." she looked down at herself, unsure of what that would have been.

"How? I didn't do anything different.

He studied her more, realizing this was the very first time that he had actually looked at the muggleborn closely. Her brown hair had tamed over the years, no longer bushy as he had remembered from first year but fell in soft curls and her brown eyes were soft, instead of icy cold eyes he were so used too. She was lean and well proportioned in the best way a female could have been.

"What are you staring at, Malfoy?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded. he shut his book and Hermione walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Malfoy began to curse himself as he couldn't believe himself for thinking of those type of things about a mudblood! if his father were around and knew what he were thinking he would have been cursed to oblivion and shunned for the rest of his life. He quickly left the common room, not wanting to see Hermione when she came out.

Hermione made it to the Great Hall for breakfast not long after that. As Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting there waiting for her. Hermione sat beside Ginny and all three looked at her at asked the same question.

"Where were you last night?"

"Relax, I was in my room last night studying. I had to do patrol with the ferret late last night as well." answered Hermione, as she grabbed herself some eggs and toast.

"We tried to come to your common room last night, but the portrait wouldn't even tell us if you were in there." said Ginny, "We knew you were upset of what the ferret did to you in class yesterday."

"I told you three I can handle myself. Which I did, trust me. Malfoy got what he deserved when he came into our common room last night."

"Please tell me you turned him into a ferret like in fourth year." said Ron, in between his bites of sausage.

"No, I slapped him and then threatened him. Hasn't even called me mudblood since." beamed Hermione. The all laughed at the thought of Malfoy being slapped.

"If you hex him, make sure it is in front of us to see." said Harry.

"I can do that." said Hermione, as the bell rang for them to head their way to potions.

"Ginny?" asked Hermione. "Can I talk to you?" the boys looked over their shoulders waiting for the girls. "Go ahead, we will catch up." she said as Ginny got beside her.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny immediately once the boys were out of ear reach.

"Please don't tell Harry or Ron, but I don't know what to really think of this. Last night when I threatened Malfoy I slapeed him, then that was when he called me a mudblood so when I tried to slap him again he held my hand to stop me, but didn't let go." she paused, trying to recap the night and this morning. "Then when I woke up this morning to get ready for classes, he told me I looked different. At first I thought he was going to say something insulting but he didn't and just stared at me."

"What do you mean, stared?"

"I mean stared at me as if he were interested. He wasn't staring at me in that typical Malfoy I just smelled something bad smirk. It was like a curiosity look on his face.. When he grabbed my hand last night, it was a firm grip, like he wasn't letting go."

"Hermione, you did try to slap him again. He was trying to protect himself." she started laughing. "What would you do? Besides, we are talking about Draco Malfoy. He is like his father, he has no soul! I wouldn't think to much about any of that. Just ignore him and don't let him get the best of you." the continued walking down the corridor to the potions room. Malfoy hadn't been far back behind them and heard the entire conversation and immediately was furious at the Weaslette.

_His Father? _Malfoy didn't think so. He was nothing like his father. He had feelings, he wasn't with the Dark Side and never wanted to be. He did what his father had forced him too. He had a soul and he would prove it if he had too. Especially to make any Weasley in the wrong.

"What about my foul git of a brother?!" Malfoy suddenly heard Ginny say. "I thought you liked him!"

"Not anymore." frowned Hermione. "I'm done trying to chase after something that isn't interested!"

Ginny frowned. "Why don't you just ask him out?"

"Easier said than done. Then why don't you ask Harry out? Everyone knows that you both like each other just don't have the guts enough to ask each other out." smiled Hermione, as they sat down together at a table in the classroom.

Ginny nudged Hermione's arm as she spoke, afraid that Harry was going to hear. Hermione chuckled at Ginny. "See, it is much easier said than done!"

Ginny sighed. "Fine, the first Hogsmeade visit is in a few weeks. I will ask him to that." Hermione raised her eyebrows, knowing that she wouldn't ask. "You don't believe me? I will do it right after class. I will show you that it is easy!"

"Sure you will!" said Hermione, nearly laughing at her poor friend who she could see already shaking in nerves. Ginny turned red in the face.

"You don't believe me?!" said Ginny, who was slightly irritated knowing that Hermione was purposely trying to get her worked up. "Harry?" she said suddenly, probably completely unsure what she was doing herself. "Can I ask you something?" Harry immediately jumped out of his seat and came closer to Ginny.

"Is something wrong, Ginny?" he asked, as he stopped in front of her.

"No. Listen, the first Hogsmeade visit is supposed to be in a few weeks. Would you like to go with me?" Hermione's jaw nearly dropped as she didn't think Ginny would ever find the curious to flat out as Harry. She knew the girl had been head over heels for Harry since she was eleven years old and everything she had been through since then, when it came to Harry she could never find the curious to be able to ask him out and anyway.

Harry seemed to be in complete shock, his face turning a faint pink. "As in a date?" he asked shyly.

Ginny face immediately flushed, "Yes. No-Well, yes if that is what you would like it to be. If not we can go just as friends." Ginny wouldn't even look over to Hermione, and Hermione tried with her might to not look at either one to make it any more embarrassing.

"Ginny, I would love to go with you. As in a date."

"Great!" Harry walked over back to Ron, who looked very red in the face, hearing the entire conversation that just happened. Ginny looked over to Hermione looking very accomplished. "See, Hermione. I told you it wouldn't be as hard." Hermione wanted to burst out in laughter. "Now it is your turn. Ask Ronald." she muttered.

"No. I told you, I am done chasing after him! I don't like him or want to be with him anymore."

Just then Professor Slughorn walked in, saving Hermione from any further explanation to Ginny. Ginny stared at Hermione for a moment, not wanting to drop the subject.

"Who do you want to chase after then?" she snapped, muttering under her breath. "Malfoy?" as she looked over to the blonde who sat in front of them who was sitting beside Blaise. Hermione glared. "No!" she mouthed.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to make an Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?" asked Professor Slughorn as he walked to the front of the class. Hermione's hand immediately shot up.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria puts a sense of irrational happiness upon the drinker. It is known to cure depression." answered Hermione.

"Correct! Five points to Gryffindor. Thank you. This will be your task today, you will find all of your ingredients in the cupboard." Slughorn waved his wand and the ingredients and instructions were written on the board.

Hermione went first to gather her ingredients and went to the back to stay away from Ginny. _Shrivelfig, porcupine quills, peppermint, sopophorous bean and wormwood. _Hands full, she turned around quickly to exit and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," she muttered trying to not drop anything. She looked up and met grey eyes. "Oh, Malfoy."

He looked down at her, "You say my name as if it were a bad thing." he said smirking.

"It is." and left him standing in the cupboard by himself.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter four a tutor

**I do not own Harry Potter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter four. A tutor****  
**

Hermione stood quietly at her cauldron, waiting for the potion to simmer and turn orange. Once it did she added wormwood and the potion went a golden yellow. She smiled as she finished the potion and knew it was brewed correctly. Glancing around she saw Ginny peering down at her potion happily, seeing her yellow potion. Harry and Ron seemed to both be struggling, Ron's potion was still at a faint pink color and Harry's was turning orange. Malfoy was huffing over his cauldron as it was turning green.

"Time is up!" said professor Slughorn as he stood up from his desk. He walked around and peered at the students cauldrons. Going from '_ah'_ to '_oh wonderful' _then he walked over to Malfoy and frowned at his potion.

"Mr. Malfoy, you didn't add the the quills." he said shaking his head. he continued to walk and came to Ginny, "Very impressive. Let the potion simmer a little longer when it is turning orange and it will be perfect!" he came to Hermione, "Oh my, Ms. Granger this is the best Elixir I have seen in some time! Right on cue for every turn!" Hermione beamed and she noticed Malfoy glanced at her enviously.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word please?" said professor Slughorn as the class was dismissed. He stood there, as he emptied his cauldron waiting for everyone else to leave the room.

"Yes, professor?" asked Malfoy, as the last student left the room. Professor Slughorn walked in front of Malfoy's desk, frowning.

"I understand the pressure you've must have been under since coming back to Hogwarts." Malfoy went to speak, but professor Slughorn put his hand up and continued before he could say anything. "As Head Boy you are supposed to show an example to the rest of the students but your studies have been slipping in potions. If it is needed, then we will have to get you a potions tutor."

"Sir, I can assure you it isn't necessary." snapped Malfoy, trying to dismiss himself.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you I am only trying to help! I find it is necessary to get you a tutor to get you back to where you should be."

"Then what do you suggest, professor?" asked Malfoy, clenching his fist in irritation. _How dare he? A Malfoy has never needed a tutor so why now? _

"Hermione Granger. As her being Head Girl you both share a common room, it would be easier for you to have her as a tutor."

"Granger?" he spat in disgusted. "No. What other student can I have tutor me? Or why couldn't you tutor me, professor?" asked Malfoy, trying to get away from any point of the mudblood.

"Yes, Ms. Granger is the best student to have tutor you. I would rather have Ms. Granger tutor you than me because she will have more time for it than I would." Malfoy couldn't think of another thing to say to get himself out of it. "I will owl Ms. Granger the details."

Malfoy grabbed his belongings and stormed out. As he walked up the stairs and began storming through the corridor his friend Blaise Zabini stood there waiting for him.

"There you are. What did Slughorn want?" asked Zabini as Malfoy caught up with him.

"Apparently he believes that my potion skills are slipping and I need to have a tutor to help me." snapped Malfoy, "I mess up on today's potion and just because I am Head Boy I have to have a tutor now."

"Who is he having as your tutor?" asked Zabini, as they began to walk to their next class, Charms.

"Mudblood Granger." said Malfoy through his teeth. "Of all the students, he thinks _that thing_ is the best thing to tutor me."

"She is the best in our year." said Zabini, almost under his breath. Malfoy nearly stopped walking.

"Who's side are you on?!"

* * *

"Hermione, I think that is for you." said Ron as they were walking outside after classes were over for the day. Hermione looked up to see an owl coming right for her. She put her arm out and the owl landed on her arm, his leg went up for her to retrieve the parchment.

_Ms. Granger, _

_I would like to ask if you would please be a tutor for a student for the next few_

_weeks until I believe he has caught back up to where he needs to be in potions._

_I have noticed in the last few weeks that the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy is having _

_problems with potion brewing and I think with a few tutor sessions he will be _

_right back in track! Please owl me back and let me know what you decide. I _

_would prefer to begin tutoring him as soon as you could. _

_-Professor Slughorn _

Hermione nearly fainted in horror. _There has to be a mistake! _Draco Malfoy was always right behind Hermione in extracurricular activities. For the possibility of him being Head Boy and his grades slipping didn't seem accurate.

"Hermione, who was that from?" asked Harry, as he watched her horrified face.

"What?" she could only ask, as she looked up from the letter.

"Who is that from?" asked Harry, again.

"Professor-Professor Slughorn." she could only say.

"Did you forget to turn in her homework in?" asked Ron humorously. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him in once, and seem to shrug off the horror from the letter.

"No, Ronald. It's Professor Slughorn asking me to tutor someone." she answered them.

"What is wrong with that?" asked Ron.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"It's Draco Malfoy."

Both boys looked at each other at once, the same horror face Hermione had on her face moments ago.

"WHAT?!" they both said at once.

"Tell him no, Hermione! Don't tutor that ferret. I don't care what you've said before about he saved us, we saved him. I still don't like the bloody git. Write back to Slughorn and tell him you won't do it." said Ron, angrily.

"Why does he need a tutor? He's always tried to out do you in studies and now suddenly needs a tutor?" asked Harry.

Hermione pulled the letter back out, "Professor Slughorn said that he believes Malfoy is having trouble brewing. Which is true, I have noticed all this year he has been having problems in potions and never gets any of the potions right."

"She's right," began Harry looking to Ron, who was turning red in the face. "This year I've noticed in the classes we have him he seems to be struggling. It makes sense, he lost a lot during the war and with Voldemort killing his parents all he does have is Blaise if they really are friends."

"They're probably only friends because they both lost everything in the war and they don't have anyone else. Haven't you noticed Pansy doesn't even talk to Malfoy anymore!" snapped Ron.

"Ron, quiet down!" snapped Hermione back at him, as she walked down to the lake.

"Ron, has a point. Maybe it is a bad idea if you tutor him." said Harry, as they sat down on the ground.

"Well, I'm going to do it. It's only bad enough that I share a dormitory with him, how worse can it get?" asked Hermione, as the boys nervously looked at her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy! Sorry It was a delay but please review! **


End file.
